dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Speculation:Great Weapons
Since there are allegedly seventeen Great Weapons, it would make sense that each Great House would have a weapon that corresponds to its own attributes. Godslayer could, for example, be the Great Weapon of the house of Jhereg. (i.e. A weapon made to assassinate gods, Jhereg are, among other things, assassins). Iceflame could correspond to the Dzur, since it embodies the Power of Dzur Mountain. Blackwand would embody the house of Dragon. (Proud warrior, eager to kill in Battle). Pathfinder is more difficult to classify, but could embody the intellectual Athyra, or even the questing spirit of the Tiassa. The far-seeing attributes of the Hawk would also seem to be very appropriate. The Orb When comparing the power of the Great Weapons, the Imperial Orb is often mentioned. Does this mean that the Orb itself could be considered a Great Weapon? While it does not seem to qualify on the merits that all known Great Weapons are morganti, and we have seen no evidence of sentience from the orb, it does bond with its owner, and protects his/her soul from harm. It would also be easy to imagine that an object as powerful as the orb could indeed destroy a soul if directed to. Staff of Bölk We know, from Brokedown Palace, that Bölk's blood alone was able to kill the Demon Goddess in Fenario — that is, remove an aspect of her deity. We might therefore speculate that whatever else Bölk was, given this quality of his blood, he in some way was a Great Weapon (albeit a rather large one, and more sapient than most of the other Great Weapons). We might further speculate, now that he has combined his essense with the Tree in the Staff that Miklós found and passed on to Vilmos, that Bölk retains this Great-Weapon-nature, and could theoretically be used as such against a God or Jenoine — presumably with his awareness and cooperation. Against the argument that the Staff does not appear to have that field of soul-destruction associated with the other Great Weapons we know of, we might point out that Bölk in his horse form was very self-controlled, and refrained from attacking or harming anyone (save Sándor, once, in order to protect Miklós) besides the Demon Goddess, and might therefore extend his self-control in Staff form to hold in or nullify this field. Other Candidates There are few other weapons in any of the stories that are significant enough to garner special mention, or to be named. None of these appear to be great weapons, but there are few enough of them that it's easy to explain why each one likely isn't. Állam The royal sword of Fenario. It clearly a very special sword (or was, until it was broken). It is difficult to say if an Easterner would be able to recognize a Great Weapon or not; but Állam is clearly not morganti, since Miklós' soul isn't destroyed when he's cut with the blade. It is, of course, possible for a Great Weapon to NOT destroy a soul if the bearer orders it not to, but László does not seem to be aware of doing this. Verdict: Probably not a Great Weapon. Kieron's Greatsword Kieron's Greatsword is certainly very special, however when it came to blows with Pathfinder during the last interlude of Dragon, it did not reveal the true Pathfinder, which DID happen when Blackwand got invoved. Verdict: Not a Great Weapon, QED. The Porker Poker Not likely. Clearly not Morganti, or else the porker in question would not have survived. It would, however, be within the sense of humor of SKZB to jokingly make this a Great Weapon, just to throw us all off. Verdict: Not a Great Weapon. Sword of the Faerie This is the sword carried by Fenarr onto the plains of Pepperfield. Unlike the other candidates, this blade certainly WAS a morganti blade. However, it doesn't seem to be any more than that. Unfortunately, we know very little about it. It is remotely possible that this sword may have been, in fact, the same morganti weapon that turned out to be Pathfinder. (Since it could easily have gone to Adron e'Kieron after the Pepperfields, and then may have passed to Baritt. We know that Adron and Baritt were friendly, due to the circumstances of the Yendi Conspiracy). Verdict: Too little is known about the fate of this weapon to make any conclusions. Category:Speculation